harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Cutie Doll Fighters II
Harmony Unleashed: Cutie Doll Fighters II is an upcoming ensemble science fiction/comedy-drama film produced by Hasbro Films, DHX Media, K/O Paper Products, The Collective, Summit Entertainment and Ivanna The Movie. It is a sequel to 2015's Cutie Doll Fighters and the eight installment of the Harmony Unleashed Cinematic & Television Universe . The film is directed by Yuki Tanada with a screenplay by Aaron Montalvo, Amy Keating Rogers, Cindy Morrow, Oren Uziel, Carrie Evans and Emi Mochizuki based on a story by Montalvo and Rogers. It features an ensemble cast, such as Christina Maldonado, Raquel Villa, Marilyn Moran, Jennifer Hernandez, Ronda Rousey, Jessica Nigri, Nina Dobrev and Devon Aoki. The film will be released in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D in December 25, 2015. Unlike its predecessor, it will be rated R. About the Film Aaron Montalvo planned for a Cutie Doll Fighters sequel set for 2015. In SDCC, He confirmed that the movie is going to be rated R due to a misunderstanding of the hatred towards Spring Breakers for the actresses and the writing, despite its rule of not oversexualizing minors "too much" and the controversy with the PG-13 rating of its predecessor. It will have blood, sexiness and hardcore action mixed with lightheartedness. He considers his choice "ironic" since he doesn't want the same sexual controversy Spring Breakers had, due to child actors. Montalvo also created a villain inspired by radical feminists such as Anita Sarkeesian and Zoe Quinn, as he will do the same for a villain inspired by Donald Trump in the Harmony Jaeger sequel. He says that he doesn't want to cast people he doesn't like nor start beef, but instead making fun of them. Amy Keating Rogers and Montalvo would write the story and its screenplay alongside Oren Uziel (22 Jump Street, Mortal Kombat: Rebirth), Cindy Morrow (Chowder, Robotboy) and duo Carrie Evans & Emi Mochizuki (College Road Trip, Scout's Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse). This will be Rogers' final work on the Harmony Unleashed flagship cinematic series before her full time work at Disney Television Animation. Shimako Sato was supposed to direct the sequel but left the project to work on Unfair: The End, the third of the Unfair J-drama film series based on the television series. Yuki Tanada directs the film and replaces Sato, as it was her American film directorial debut. The film used to be releasing on November 27, but due to the theatrical releases for the Alicorn Alter special event complicating for theatres, they pushed it back to December 25, 2015. Story Summary Taking place during Alicorn Alter before its full season, A crisis led the girls to prepare themselves for their return from college, high school and university. As Aaron helps his niece, Christina to prepare for the hardest when it comes to battles and friendships. When a radical feminist joined forces with the Shadowbolt Five and Starlight Glimmer, and tries to bring a stain to the true meaning of feminism, Christina, Melina and the Pegasister Rangers will team up once again with a kinky woman who would avenge her dominant boyfriend's death over a "feminist or criminal" mistake. Cast *Christina Maldonado *Melina Molina *Devon Aoki Voice *TBA Category:Live action/Animated Features Category:Live-action/Animated Category:Movies Category:Main Series Category:Spin-offs Category:Harmony Unleashed